Not Your Average Highschool
by Rose-frosting
Summary: Four boys and four girls arrive at a new high school with a bleak past behind them and an even bleaker future ahead of them. Will they fulfill their mysterious prophecy? Or will they suffer an undying future of torture? Pairings inside.


**Author's Note: Yes, just what this world needs—another highschool fic. If you don't like highschool fics, then you don't have to read this.**

**Pairings: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen. Although this story is filed under SasuSaku, it will not be the only pairing, nor will it be the major one. All of them are major.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Nudge._

"Hey Sakura, wake up!" A girl with chestnut hair tied up in two buns chirped to a girl in bed.

_Nudge._

"Oi! Forehead-girl! Stop being a lazy-bum and get out of bed!" The girl next to her, a girl with long blonde hair snapped impatiently.

_Nudge…_

"Sh-she's not waking up…" stuttered another girl with short, violet hair.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "That's it…"

_PUNCH!  
_

"Ow! Hey, Ino-pig, that hurt!" The pink-haired girl who was still in bed sat up immediately and rubbed her left cheek. She glared irritably at the blonde who punched her in said place.

"You made me. Now get up, today's our first day of school!" Ino grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the closet, with the other two girls following close behind.

"Okay girls, pick your outfits," Ino instructed the other three girls. "Remember, we don't want to look like geeks,"—she glared at Sakura, who stuck her tongue out—"or tomboys." Ino looked at the girl with chestnut hair named Tenten, who crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well, we don't want to look like sluts either do we," Sakura pointed out slyly, gesturing towards Ino's tight, low-cut top. Ino simply rolled her eyes and continued on.

"I'm choosing your outfits today. If you choose them yourself…well we don't want that to happen do we?" Ino smirked.

"Come on, Ino, just let us pick our own outfits for once," Tenten complained.

"Yeah, you can't take care of us like little four-year-olds," Sakura added.

The girl with violet hair named Hinata nodded in agreement. "Th-they're right Ino-chan. W-we should pick whatever we're most comfortable in."

Ino crossed her arms. "Alright," she said and gave in. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten squealed (even Hinata) and went to pick their outfits.

Ino, who was always the first one to get ready, picked a long, flowery purple top and dark jeans. She let her hair down for once and it rested to her lower back. She had a purple sparkly barrette in her hair and purple flats.

Sakura browsed through the racks and came across a light pink tank top and dark pink ruffled skirt. Satisfied with her selection, she went over to Ino to have her outfit approved. "How about this?" she asked.

Ino's eyes sparkled. "Perfect!" She picked out accessories for her best friend, including a pink headband, pink flower dangly earrings, and hot pink flip flops.

Hinata's eyes landed upon a midnight blue 3/4 sleeved top and light blue cargo capris. Ino selected matching blue Converse sneakers, diamond stud earrings, and a necklace with a diamond pendant in the middle.

Tenten, on the other hand, picked up a brown tank top and jeans, which made Ino cringe in disgust. "You're not seriously thinking about wearing _that_, are you?"

Sakura came over and wrinkled her nose. "Oh, god, no you are not going to wear that Tenten!" She and Ino went over to the shelves and threw clothes out onto a pile on the floor. They finally made a decision and held up a scarlet V-neck top with a white spaghetti strap underneath and red miniskirt.

They forced Tenten to try it on. Ino thought for a moment, and squealed, "Gorgeous!" She and Sakura jumped up and down.

After braiding Tenten's hair against the kunoichi's will, Sakura and Ino (with the help of Hinata) adorned Tenten with red sparkly hair ties and a red choker. "I feel like such a…_girl_!" Tenten complained.

"Well duh, that's what you're _supposed_ to be. Nowfor your shoes…" Ino picked up a pair of scarlet high heels.

"I don't know, Ino. Looks like a little too much to me." Sakura said doubtfully.

"We should try something like this," Hinata suggested, holding up a pair of white flip flops like Sakura's.

"Okay, fine. She'd probably trip in these anyway," Ino said, tossing the heels behind her. Tenten, glad to be wearing something familiar and less girlie, snatched the flip flops and slipped into them.

Afterwards, the girls applied makeup and packed their backpacks. Then they piled into Tenten's car.

"I'm driving!" Ino called and raced to the car.

"No, _I'm_ driving!" Sakura dashed after Ino, shoved her aside, and grabbed the wheel.

"Guys, this is my car, let me drive!" Tenten said exasperatedly. She exchanged glances with Hinata who shrugged.

Tenten whistled. "GUYS!" Ino and Sakura stopped. "I'm driving," Tenten declared and shoved _both_ Ino and Sakura out of the driver's seat. Hinata, who had been witnessing this scenario silently, giggled softly.

Before Tenten took off, Ino reminded the four, "Don't forget to put on your seatbelts!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ino, stop acting like our mom. Of course we've already buckled our seatbelts. We don't need your reminder."

Ino huffed. "Well, I'm _sorry_," she said sarcastically. "Besides, I _am_ supposed to look after you guys after the…accident…" She broke off, gulping.

Suddenly, Hinata burst into a fit of tears. "Ino, now look what you've done!" Tenten scolded the blonde.

Ino bit her lip, "Oh, I'm so sorry Hinata…I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" Sakura patted Hinata's back comfortingly.

"D-don't be. I-I was just thinking about my f-family…" Hinata said, wiping her tears away. "Let's not talk about that," she suggested.

"I'm hungry!" Ino whined.

"Me too!" Hinata and Tenten agreed.

"I brought granola bars!" Sakura piped up cheerfully. "Come to think of it, I'm hungry too. We shouldn't have skipped breakfast on a day like this. I'll get them—they're in my bag!"

Sakura shuffled through her bag, looking for her granola bar. She stumbled upon a rolled up piece of paper. _What's that?_ She questioned. "Um, hey guys…I found something."

"What is it?" asked Tenten.

"It looks like a scroll," Sakura replied, unrolling the scroll and eyeing the fancy script handwriting on it.

"Who uses parchment anymore? So 19th century," Ino added, looking back from the front seat as Sakura read the words on the scroll.

"_At midnight of the new moon,_

_Eight Children's fates shall be revealed,_

_Two Fighters_

_Two Protectors_

_Two Healers_

_And Two Tellers_

_Along with three nemeses_

_Shall meet at the highest rock_

_To test their abilities once and for all."_

The rest of the page was destroyed—probably by fire, Sakura assumed, as the rest of the paper looked burned off.

"Huh?" questioned Tenten, not looking back of course. _Midnight of the new moon…where have I heard that before? _Usually her perfect memory remembered everything…

"Sounds like…some weird poem!" Ino turned back and cringed in disgust. However, the words _did _sound familiar to her…_Eight children's fates shall be revealed…_

Hinata looked at Sakura worriedly. "I wonder who put that in your bag…" _Although…that poem seems really familiar. I wonder if I read it before. The highest rock…_

Sakura shrugged and tossed the scroll out of the car (A/N: Um…I'm guessing it's a convertible). _…To test their abilities once and for all? _She shuddered at the thought. "Maybe it's…no, it can't be. It probably just fell in there."

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten (who was watching from the rearview mirror) watched as the scroll flew with the wind. _Who knows where it will go? _All four girls were thinking simultaneously.

"Nice job Sakura, you're going to get us a ticket now." Ino admonished Sakura with little interest. Sakura, not paying full attention to her friend's words, nodded. All of them were thinking about those strangely familiar words.

* * *

Within minutes, the girls pulled up in the school's parking lot. They were still deep in thought and comprehension, but Tenten decided she'd brighten the mood.

"So…you think we'll meet any guys?" she questioned with a mischievous smirk. For some strange reason, an image flashed through Tenten's mind of a boy with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and white eyes whom she had never seen before. She shuddered and shook it off as a trick of the light. Although she did think he was pretty hot...

"Ooh, definitely. I heard that Konoha's top four hottest guys in our year go here," Sakura gushed, a glint in her eyes. She too had a strange vision of a black-haired boy with onyx eyes. She had to admit, even though it was creepy, he was really good-looking.

"That's perfect! One for each of us!" Ino squealed. She thought about a pinapple-head shaped boy with dark hair and eyes. She had never met him before, but she felt an odd attraction towards him.

"Hinata-chan, do _you _think you'll finally find your special someone?" Tenten asked, nudging her friend playfully.

Hinata turned a bright shade of red. "M-maybe…" she said, smiling and playing with a loose strand of hair. She blushed even more madly when the image of a cute blonde boy with bright blue eyes flashed in her mind. For some reason, she was infatuated with him, even though she didn't know who he was.

It wasn't long before they approached the entrance to the school. As they walked in, all heads turned to look at the fine ladies. A few guys wolf whistled but the girls, who were used to it by now, ignored them.

"Hi, you must be new here! I'm Rock Lee!" A boy who looked to be about their age came up to them. He had a bowl cut, big eyebrows, and was wearing a green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers.

The girls winced at his loud voice. Sakura was the first to speak. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka!"

"Tenten."

"H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you! You're pretty," he added to a blushing Sakura. "Would you like me to show you to the principal's office?" Lee asked. Sakura nodded and they followed him to a door marked "Principal."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you. Just be sure not to get on Tsunade-sama's bad side, ok?" He flashed his nice-guy pose and Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino tried their best to smile back even though they were all creeped out on the inside.

They entered the room and found Tsunade in her big chair turned so that they could only see the back of the chair.

"Hi, Principal Tsunade, we're new here and…" Sakura began but was rudely interrupted by a loud screech.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! GO AWAY, AND DON'T COME BACK!" The girls froze in terror. Suddenly Tsunade spun around and they saw that she was talking on the phone, which she just hung up.

"Hello, ladies! I'm sorry that you had to hear that. You must be Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, am I correct?" They nodded. "Good. Here are your schedules."

The girls compared schedules. They had the same schedule except for first period. Hinata had Math, Ino had English, Sakura had Geography, and Tenten had Chemistry. (A/N: Hm…I'm basically making up classes. I'll be making up professors as I go along too.)

"Alright. Lee here," Tsunade began while waving for Lee to come in, "will show you to all your classes. You have most of your classes together. Have a nice day," Tsunade said as she dismissed them.

As soon as they walked out of the door, they heard Tsunade dialing on her phone and yelling again.

Lee sighed in relief. "Wow, you sure are lucky she didn't yell at you. She gets really scary when she's mad." The girls laughed. They liked this Lee person.

"Lee-san, which year are you in?" Hinata asked.

"Drop the –san, Hinata, and just call me Lee. I'm in junior year." Lee responded, flashing yet another grin.

"We are too!" Tenten chirped. She was about to say more, but then the bell rang.

"Well, see you later! It was nice meeting you." Lee told them as they went their separate ways.

* * *

"So." The voice coming from behind the desk was calm, which was quite a change. "Has your task been fulfilled, Rai?"

The man named Rai bowed. "Yes, master. The task you have requested has been fulfilled."

"Excellent…" the person from behind the desk had a mischievous smile plastered on their face.

_Soon, the power of all ten countries will be mine…_

**Well, there's the first chapter. I think it was pretty good for a first chapter not to mention a first story. I hope you liked it. In the next chapter things will get better, I promise. The guys will show up...and later their past and future will be revealed. R and R, please.**


End file.
